Escape Artist
by Decadent Lover
Summary: L thinks he's in for another night of tying up the "uke", when Light escapes and gains the upper hand. Light/L WARNING: Non-con


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note

**AN: ** Set during the Yotsuba arc plot, after Light has regained his memories. Cross-posted on the Death Note Kink Meme.

**Pairing:** Light/L, with mentions of L/Light

**Warning:** Non-con

* * *

L stared at the empty bed. He was the World's Greatest Detective, no one escaped from him. Ever. Not even Houdini escaped from him (the fact that he had never tied Houdini up was merely a technicality ). And yet the evidence was clearly in from of him: he had handcuffed Light to the headboard only twenty minutes ago, and expected to come back and find his lover desperate and repentant as always - tying Light-kun up did wonders for his manners. But now Light was no-where to be seen. Gone. Escaped.

L saw a glint of metal and walked over to the bed. He used two fingers to carefully pick up a slender metal object and dangle it in front of his face. It was the metal clip from a pen cap. Light must have used it to shim the cuffs open. Damn.

His other hand curled into a fist and shook. Of all the…! He should have known. He should have known after seeing Light in the helicopter, and how the teen smirked at him, and how there seemed to be something more cunning and crafty about him afterwards. And of course L had felt that Light seemed even less inclined to be submissive, but that had only made it more exciting to think about dominating him, and he had tied Light up to the headboard, watching him struggle and glare back defiantly. Then L had blindfolded him and left, leaving Light to think about what might come next. In retrospect, underestimating Light's determination had been a mistake.

He eyed the metal clip again. So…Light was good with a pen? How very Kira-like. Yes, it all seemed rather incriminating considering how Kira killed. He would be sure to bring that topic up once he had Light underneath him where he belonged.

L allowed himself a small smirk. He was L ,after all, and this was nothing more than a temporary setback. He would make Light pay for having to audacity to try and escape from him. Yes, Light definitely deserved punishment for this stunt. L's lip curled as he imagined the things he was going to do. "Light, you're going to wish you never tried escaping," L whispered.

Then L heard rustling behind him and started to whirl around, but it was too late, and strong arms were grabbing him from behind and he felt a cold metal chain press up against his neck.

Then Light was pressing close to him, his hot breath tickling L's ear. "Did you miss me, Ryuuzaki?"

"Light." L hissed in anger as he felt the chain digging into his neck.

Then Light was pushing him down onto the bed and wrapping the chain around his wrists. L tried to fight back, but Light was too quick, and soon had L's clothes off and L was tied up and attached to the headboard like Light had been, _how Light should be_, he thought angrily. He glared up at Light, as if he could change their positions by force of will.

"Very amusing, Light-_kun_," L said acidly. "Now let me go."

Light threw back his head and laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was cruel and insane and sent chills down L's spine.

Maybe he should try negotiating. "I'm serious. If you release me now, there will be… very few negative consequences." It pained L to say those last words, but he had to offer some form of incentive.

Light glared down angrily at him. "I should leave you here, so you can see what it's like."

L had a moment of panic at the thought of being left alone, naked, exposed, having to wait until Light remembered to come back, then wondered if maybe he could use this as an opportunity to escape. He looked over to see if the pen clip shim was within reach.

"But I know I shouldn't underestimate you." Light yanked on the chain and L gasped in pain.

"Watari will intervene if you continue with this."

Light leaned forward to start nibbling at the side of L's neck. "Oh, I doubt that very much, Ryuuzaki."

"I have him check the surveillance cameras every hour," L bluffed.

"No you don't," Light said, and his eyes very hard, calculating. "You always turn them off until you're finished."

L groaned and wished for a moment that Light wasn't so damn intelligent and perceptive. Then he gasped as Light started working down to his chest, sucking and biting.

"Do you enjoy this Ryuuzaki, knowing I can do anything I want to you?"

"No."

"Too bad."

Light started moving down towards his stomach, licking and biting and pinching and pulling his skin all the way. L gasped at the varied sensations, and tried to reach out, to grab a fistful of Light's gorgeous hair and move him, push him where he wanted him to go. But all he succeeded in doing was to rattle the chain and drive the metal cuffs deeper into the skin of his wrist. It was so frustrating to have no control, to be completely at Light's mercy.

Light paused and glanced up at him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"No."

"There is a part of you that is enjoying this though," Light observed with a hint of amusement in his voice.

L shivered as he felt Light's warm wet tongue on his engorged member. To think that Light could do anything he wanted! L felt vulnerable with Light's mouth in such a sensitive area.

Light chuckled at the fear that must be on his face. "Don't worry, Ryuuzaki, I'll be as gentle with you as you were with me."

"That's not exactly comforting," L grumbled.

"Oh?" Resentment flashed across Light's face. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you did those things to me then."

_An eye for an eye._ L didn't reply. Maybe what he had done hadn't been ethical, but it didn't make what Light was doing to him right now okay.

Light stopped licking at L's engorged cock, and L wanted to yell at him to continue, to at least finish what he started, but there was nothing he could do but pant there and realize what was about to come next as Light lifted up one of L's legs, and started teasing his entrance with a finger. L shuddered, and forced himself to relax as Light pressed two fingers into his passage.

Just as promised, Light wasn't gentle with him, and even though he did use lube, he started too fast, like L had sometimes done with him. It hurt, burned at first, but it also felt good as Light moved inside him.

And then even though he told himself that it was wrong, that he hated Light, Kira, for doing this to him, he felt a familiar pleasure building in his groin, growing, growing, until he climaxed and cried out Light's name.


End file.
